


A promising adventure

by woodsman2b



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Smut, This is Sparta!, greek love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28032861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woodsman2b/pseuds/woodsman2b
Summary: A young Spartan polemarch ends up on a remote island after a shipwreck.His whole universe shattered, hope is fading as each minute passes.Until a game-changing, out of this world encounter occurs...
Relationships: Alexios/Thaletas (Assassin's Creed)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. A heavy responsibility

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaziandra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaziandra/gifts), [DeimosAlexein](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeimosAlexein/gifts), [Myriath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myriath/gifts), [Jenn_Harper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenn_Harper/gifts), [Illegible_Scribble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illegible_Scribble/gifts), [OneHellOfAReader](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneHellOfAReader/gifts).



The storm had been raging for days now.   
The sailors of the Spartan ship, though accustomed to the worst weather conditions, prayed tirelessly to win the favor of Poseidon, who was obviously angry for some unknown reason. The Sovereign of the Oceans did not give them much respite and always pushed them further and further from their objective, the Macedonian city of Amphipolis. They would never see Chalkidiki... They began to resign to the inevitable. 

Whereas a lull was emerging in the distant horizon, the mast gave way abruptly, split by the disproportionate power of a gust.   
Faced with the Trident God's relentless anger, the trireme smashed against a reef, pouring its occupants into the boiling Aegean Sea.   
Within minutes, the entire structure sank into the black waves as the men struggled for survival. When the waves finally rested, the estate of Hades' brother had regained an agonizing stillness...   
Not a single sound would betray the drama that had unfolded.   
Not a single remain would testify to the implacable will of the Olympians.   
Not a single soul would tell of the unspeakable terror that had taken hold of the crew. 

Only an island pierced the shades of blue.   
A statue of the Master of the Waters stood upon a rock with a smell of salt.   
At its base, a young man in faded clothes lay unconscious, face down against the sand.   
Suddenly, an ethereal voice roamed through the air...   
"Get up... get up... GET UP!"   
He opened a single eye, fearing that he was in the midst of chthonian creatures.   
Reassured, he opened the second. All around him, the azure as far as the eye could see.   
A drop ran down his cheek. He remembered everything. The shipwreck, his brothers in arms screaming at the top of their lungs, the desperate search for planks to hang on to in order to survive…   
He leaned on his elbows before getting up painfully. After having turned around, distress hit him in the face. Why had he been spared, alone among hundreds of brave and deserving soldiers? What was to become of him, alone on this rock of misfortune?   
His faith, forged during his early childhood in the flames of the legendary agoge, was now being severely tested. For no teaching, no training had prepared him to those moments of extreme destitution, both physical and spiritual. 

It was at this very moment, when he was assailed on all sides by doubt and discouragement that a female figure appeared on the shore, alongside the impassible lord made with white marble.  
"Thaletas… Thaletas..." She knew his name.   
But he didn't know what to say to her, or even how to address her...   
Her silhouette soon melted in the vaporous twilight.   
The Laconian considered this encounter as the fruit of his imagination and fell asleep as soon as the daylight disappeared.   
His organism, crippled with aches and pains, was gradually relaxing thanks to a restful sleep.   
From time to time, however, the polemarch struggled through nightmares that imprisoned him in a net of remorse and regrets.   
Responsible... The word resounded constantly in his head...   
He was responsible of that expedition.   
He was responsible for the debacle that put an end to it.   
The most vivid images were haunting him; the most painful memories were following on. 

A presence seemed to want to calm the young man at the height of the tumult, but it did not manage to prevent his awakening. He was sweating. He went towards the sea...   
To purify himself, to empty his mind... To end everything...


	2. A mistrust contract

"Thaletas! Don't do this!"   
A male injunction, both imperious and emotionally shattered, froze him.   
The Spartan did not dare to move. He was going mad.   
No one lived here.   
No one. 

He resumed his march forward, with a resolute step. Poseidon would wash away his sins and death would prevail. But a firm grip kept him away from the liquid expanses.   
In defiance, the soldier did a U-turn... and came face to face with his savior.   
A few fingers taller, long brown hair arranged in an elegant bun adorned with electrum beads, eyes full of compassion, he seemed kindness personified, so the Laconian remained silent and lowered his guard. 

He watched his protector from every angle for long seconds.   
Slight scars cracked his face without distorting its haughty appearance.   
This individual, deeply human, had something more that Thaletas could not define.   
His chlamys was of a sober whiteness with sparkling patterns sewn with gold thread.   
The garment, held by a silver brooch imitating the full moon, revealed its athletic curves.   
"Hermes, please convey this request. I can no longer continue to resist. Not when my companions..." 

Suddenly a burst of laughter resounds.   
"Forgive me but... I must stop you there. I am not the son of a nymph. I couldn't bring your grief to Zeus even if I wanted to!"   
Taking offense at the behavior of his interlocutor, the soldier told him:  
"And who are you, who allow yourself to interfere in my decisions?"   
"I was a Spartan, just like you.   
My mother, Myrrine, was born in the city. She does not reside there any more since years.   
She could not bear to see her husband throw me from the top of Mount Taygetos, on the Pythia's orders.   
As you can see, I do not hold the false messengers in high esteem…"

The Laconian was speechless.   
He realized that the man who was speaking to him was not a deity, but someone eminently important, the grandson of Leonidas, the great hero of Thermopylae,   
"So you are Alexios, the famous misthios. And you are still in the land of the living..." He concludes contemptuously, going as far as spitting on the ground in front of the prince's feet.   
"A little respect for the one who saved you from committing the irreparable would not be superfluous..." Alexios asserted without being offended by this mark of mistrust.  
"I didn't ask you anything, all you had to do was to ignore me." 

"You wanted a noble death? You wanted to redeem your honor for drowning your comrades? All right, go ahead, I won't hold you back."


	3. A hasty conclusion

Sheepish, the Spartan realized that the prospect of suicide did not entice him.   
His eyes fogged up, and then tears fell on his red tunic.   
The mercenary approached the desperate soldier.   
"Death is sometimes necessary, sometimes desired. If it is neither one nor the other, then life must prevail. I have learned this from my past mistakes." 

Thaletas was beginning to judge the prince in a different way.   
At no time had he been hostile.   
Moreover, a certain wisdom was driving him on; he was expressing himself with poise.   
His personal setbacks must have made him grow up very quickly.

To make matters worse, the soldier felt a disturbance that was invading him...   
Long buried memories were suddenly reappearing. He remembered exquisite onanic sessions, triggered by the vision of the torsos of the teenagers who were taking part in physical activities with him. That Alexios, in the prime of life, reminded him of his training partners... with more muscles, more body hair...   
An intense energy was emanating from his whole being.   
The polemarch was no longer himself completely, and an unexpected reaction occurred in his lower abdomen. The prince was not blind, and immediately discerned the bump that was forming behind the cloth of the robe. That made him grin...  
As for him, the soldier with the sharpened look spotted traces that materialized on the arms and legs of his benefactor. 

"It intrigues you, doesn't it?   
These patterns are a characteristic of my heritage, an expression of my condition. I discovered it very recently, but in me flows a bit of isu blood."  
Thaletas expressed his astonishment.   
"This is the first time I've heard this name. Is it about a distant people?"   
"Yes and no. Far away in time, not in space. Isus are also called Precursors. They are the ones who were there before."  
The eyes of the polemarch widened.   
"You... you are… a god, or a demigod!"   
He prostrated himself in veneration.  
Alexios took him by the shoulders to get him back on his feet.

"I'm not a Heracles of any kind... but my ancestry has given me some faculties... that stand out of the ordinary."   
"What are they?" Thaletas asked him. 

Without uttering a word, the prince in exile advanced towards the Spartan, their breaths mingling warmly. They were less than a foot away from each other, stunned.


	4. A provisional agreement

"If you want to know, then kiss me."  
The recipient of the order did not hesitate and pressed his lips against the ones of the mercenary, whose expert tongue was always reaching further and further to trigger waves of well-being in his partner.   
Thaletas was amazed to see the geometric lines sparkling, making the skin of the beautiful misthios iridescent. 

"What's happening to you?" worried the polemarch.   
The prince reassured him.   
"Nothing serious, quite the contrary. It means that you have caused the activation of my powers. And that has another implication..."  
"Which one?"   
"I cannot offer you immortality, for your ancestors were not Precursors. But now I am able to extend the duration of your existence."   
Sadness gripped Thaletas' thoughts for a moment, as he thought of the future of the homoioi engaged with him in that disastrous naval campaign. 

But his appetite for life regained through the fulfillment of his desires swept away his ultimate morbid intentions. He was impatient to hear the terms of Alexios' proposal.   
"The nectar of the gods is not a legend. But wise men of Greece interpreted the ancient songs too much... literally."  
The young soldier's curiosity was piqued. The mercenary continued:  
"Indeed, it is a substance with astonishing properties, which rekindles extinguished flames and makes them burn more ardently."  
"You speak in riddles, like the ancient lyric poets! How can I harvest this rare commodity?"   
"It is not that rare. Anyone from an Isu lineage possesses it. The safest way is to go straight to the source. Do you want to comply with this task?" 

"I do."


	5. A fruitful collaboration

Slowly, Alexios removed the brooch that held his garment. Thaletas' breathing quickened as the fall of the chlamys revealed Alexios' attractive physique.   
His perfectly drawn pectorals, his finely chiseled abdominals, his exquisitely elaborated legs...   
But above all, between them, a superbly outrageously erect sex.   
And everywhere on his body, the extension of the arabesques seen earlier.   
All converged towards the column of pulsating flesh, which radiated like a burning firebrand.   
The Spartan was obsessed with this enchantment. The honeyed voice of the misthios made him lose his mind. He would do anything to collect the sweet drink, especially if it came from such a delicious grape variety... 

The young polemarch caressed the prince's muscles, at first with his trembling fingers...   
Then he ventured to apply his tongue on the flaming bronze skin that was exposed to his solicitations. With his help, Thaletas revisited the geography of sensual pleasures in the company of the most beautiful man he had ever brought to heel.   
He ventured on the plateaus of the chest, not neglecting the nipples, those mounds so sensitive to indecent rubbing... He criss-crossed the deep valley that led to the navel, a veritable well of intoxication. He walked through the high vegetation of the pubic forest, from which escaped musky scents that reminded him of his lion hunts in the caves of Messenia.   
Today's wild beast was ready to be tamed. 

Alexios could not hide his excitement when the soldier's mouth gripped his throbbing male member tightly. Thaletas kept eye contact, to arouse the wild animal to the maximum.   
After having moistened the glans, the lips slipped down towards the penis, gradually engulfed in a gangue of satisfaction.   
In spite of his inexperience, the Spartan almost managed to reach the base of the solid pillar with regular comings and goings. Then, he came to lick, to swallow the testicles filled with life, shining with the blinding light that was hypnotizing him. 

The misthios was in a trance, his eyes closed. He savored every moment, and did his best to slow down the rise of the sap. But the young survivor of the shipwreck, uninhibited by the drunkenness of shared happiness, soon replaced his tongue with his enterprising hands, which went down the same route previously taken.   
The masturbation thus brilliantly lavished on the organ stimulated its large veins. More and more blood circulated inside them, making the rigidity of the penis slightly painful for its owner. Alexios, like if he was brutally caught in a flood, barely had time to signal the imminence of his climax.

"Thaletas, I... I am..."   
The last word vanished in his throat.   
The soldier had understood the warning. He spread his jaws wide, just as the first spurt of semen saturated his palate.   
Other jets followed, four, five?   
The polemarch could no longer count them. He strove to swallow the boiling liquid, creamy and sweet, the supreme gift of his partner overwhelmed by a devastating orgasm.   
The two males finally communed in a fiery kiss, during which Alexios broke the delicate symphony to retrieve the last drops of seminal liquor that were beading down his lover's chin. He presented them to Thaletas, who tasted them with delight. The minutes went by without any of them making a movement that could have broken the harmony of their beings, nested in a sublime bodily and emotional embrace. 

But the misthios suddenly seemed to feel discomfort. The polemarch wanted to know the cause of his annoyance.


	6. A review clause

Disconcerted, the mercenary revealed the skeleton in the closet.   
"I… Thaletas, I'm sorry… I… wanted you so much… But this nectar thing… It was not true.   
I sincerely apologize."  
The Spartan, taken by surprise, did not know what to say.  
Then a broad smile appeared on his face.  
"You really thought I had believed your story? You are an amazing lover, but a terrible liar.   
I'll forgive you… on one condition."  
Terror took place in the prince’s heart.

"I want to own you, completely.   
I want to break down your doors and ravage your defenses.   
I want to take all your booty.   
Give yourself to me without restraint, misthios."

Alexios sighed in relief.  
"So be it, Commander. Lead the charge!"  
The mercenary had hardly initiated the beginning of hostilities that Thaletas was already pushing back his enemy with a firm grip. This vigorous contact made Alexios shiver, and he immediately lit up like a torch dispelling the shadows.  
A lustful gleam in his pupils, the prince fought back deftly but the polemarch dodged his blow, and then stood out behind his back before making him trip up. The head stained with sand, Alexios admitted his defeat.

"Looks like I'm as rusty as old iron, my dear partner…"  
Thaletas was exhilarated by his victory, and potential later events.  
"You are too talkative, misthios. Shut up, and treat me to your prowess…"  
The Spartan spat into his hand and smeared the saliva on his drawn sword. Without any wait, he penetrated his opponent who emitted a loud moan during this intrusion.  
"Hmmm… Take me, do what you want with me…"  
Thaletas’ blade slid in rhythm inside the accommodating sheath of flesh, which was vibrating under the effect of the blows continuously struck.  
Alexios contracted his anus several times, thus increasing the pressure on his sidekick’s cock. But the soldier did not want to reach the heights of ecstasy…   
Not so prematurely. He dragged himself out of the heat of his accomplice to change his position and guided him towards the statue.

The mercenary detected his partner's intentions and spread his legs, leaning on the right one and bending his back.   
The polemarch stroked the prince's hips, before seizing them with authority.   
He resumed his work of undermining, digging energetically into the tunnel of lust. To these jolts, Alexios added the sway of his hips. That resulted in unleashing the Spartan, who had clung to the misthios' pectorals to heighten the sensations. On the verge of explosion, the soldier stopped pounding his whipping boy.

He went to lie down on the sand, his penis proudly erect as an invitation.   
The mercenary aligned his opening with the powerful spear and got completely impaled on it, mad with desire. Thaletas couldn't take it anymore. Alexios was determined to redeem his sin.   
He rose and fell in rhythm, riding the polemarch in heat. Both men, euphoric and panting, ejaculated almost simultaneously. The misthios, without even touching himself, frantically expelled nice swipes of semen which spread in whitish trails on the gnarled chest wedged between his thighs.   
In echo, the Spartan flooded the cave of love of his prince charming. The juices dripped profusely out of the bowels of Alexios who collected eagerly a notable amount of it. He licked his fingers one by one, happy to finally taste the fruit of this crazy mischief.  
Thaletas, still breathing jerkily, said:

"You… are… more than… forgiven!"


	7. A litigation to solve

Alexios, still pierced by the great Laconian dory, collapsed on his companion’s body and covered it with kisses.  
Suddenly he raised his chest and announced almost casually:

"You know, what I wanted was to test the depth of our mutual attachment.   
For although my milk won’t bring you eternity, there is an artifact, powerful and dangerous, capable of modifying you from the inside. You would become a hybrid, like me, and your life expectancy would be considerably increased.   
We could really write our future, together, if you dare to take that risk.  
For some, the transformation is unbearable and they end up committing suicide. But for those who are strong enough, the reward is worth the sacrifice.   
Aletheia, the Isu you have met on the beach and who is the embodiment of the truth, has deemed you deserving of such a privilege.   
Be aware, however, that you will have to hide these new skills, for people like me are being hunted down by ill-meaning people who believe our gift should serve their bellicose interests. Now that you have all the information in your possession, you are able to make an informed decision on your path. "

Thaletas, taken aback by those revelations, conceived resentment towards Alexios, who had deliberately omitted to mention all this news of crucial importance.  
Of course, the man wanted to do the right thing by getting him out of a very bad position, but had he not manipulated their meeting in order to give him the illusion of choice?   
The prince fell silent, aware that he had perhaps lost forever the man who had pulled him out of his long torpor and had given him the best hours of his life.

An interminable wait ensued. Finally, the polemarch spoke:  
"Don't ever do that to me again, misthios. If we're going to hang out for a hundred years or more, I want to be able to have absolute trust in you, just as the reverse must be valid."  
Alexios had tears in his eyes.

"Because… I think I love you, handsome brunette!"  
This statement inflamed the heart of the hybrid, who flung himself around his boyfriend's neck and kissed him full on the mouth.

"This island is one of the portals that allow us to take refuge in the event of a problem. It is also where we will begin our common adventure. I can't wait to show you the beautiful places that I have explored."  
"There is certainly none more splendid than…" Thaletas joked, pointing to Alexios' buttocks, while the two men were getting dressed.

The mercenary, touching the still sensitive penis of the polemarch, whispered in his ear:  
"This adventure looks very promising ..."


End file.
